The present invention relates to what is termed xe2x80x9cmodularxe2x80x9d lavatory faucet spouts and in particular to a faucet spout fixture in which the spout may be removed from above the sink deck without affecting the waterway connections beneath the sink deck. This permits the decorative portion of the plumbing fixturexe2x80x94the spoutxe2x80x94which also has a functional purpose, to be removed and replaced without affecting the plumbing connections. Such is particularly advantageous for consumers who are remodeling and wish to change a plumbing fixture, and to builders who are selling upgraded fixtures in new construction and wish to avoid the necessity of buying an entirely new plumbing fixture and the consequent installation expense.
With the present invention the spout or any similar water control plumbing fixture may have the exposed decorative and/or functional element thereof removed and replaced, with a similar element having a different appearance, but with the same function, without in any way requiring the underlying waterways to be disconnected. Although the invention will be described more particularly in connection with a lavatory faucet spout, it is equally applicable to any other water control plumbing fixture, or combination of a group or suite of such fixtures having a common decorative theme, in which there is a functional and decorative element on one side of a supporting, normally visible surface and the waterway connections are on the opposite or normally non-visible side of the supporting surface.
The present invention relates to modular plumbing fixtures and in particular to a faucet spout fixture in which the spout may be removed from the exposed side of the sink deck without affecting the underlying waterway connections.
A primary purpose of the invention is to provide a modular plumbing fixture for water control in which the decorative and exposed portion may be easily removed and replaced without affecting the underlying waterway connections.
Another purpose is to provide an improved, reliable and simplified mounting for a faucet spout in which all of the exposed elements of the spout may be removed from only the top side of the sink deck.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.